Vos pires souvenirs Nos meilleurs moments
by Shiwaii
Summary: Lorsque Brad Spitfire ce fait "kidnappé" pour être la victime de sont talk show préféré, que ce passe-t-il?
1. Chapitre 1

**Vos pires souvenirs.. Nos meilleurs moments,  
**_**mettant en vedette**__** Brad Spitfire**_  
****

**Première partie**  
Brad était assis dans la salle de cinéma avec un bol de pop-corn et une petite liqueur. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Tout l'équipage arriva dans la salle.

**Charles : **Bon nous allons commencer les recherches…

Le capitaine vit que Brad était dans la salle de cinéma

**Charles : **Qu'es-que vous foutez là?  
**Brad : **J'attend que mon émission commence.  
**Valence :** On vous cherchait partout  
**Brad : **C'est ben la première fois..  
**Flavien : **Pis c'est quoi votre émission?  
**Brad :** ''Vos pires souvenirs. Nos meilleurs moments!''  
**Pétrolia : **Pis c'est quoi le but de s't'émission là?  
**Brad : **Le but est simple. L'équipe de tournage trouve un naïf à qui ils font accroire qu'il va devenir riche et célèbre pis il l'endort… en tout ses pires souvenir sont vus au grand jour par tout'l'monde! C'est cool han?

Tous regarda Brad avec l'air méprisant

**Valence :** Franchement Brad! Si vous êtes rendus là, c'est que ça va vraiment pas chez vous!  
**Brad : **Tout est tigidou chez moi!  
**Charles : **Imaginez que c'est vous la victime..  
**Brad : **Ça impossible chu pas assez con pour accepter!  
**Flavien : **Hiii.. vous êtes sûr?  
**Brad :** Parfaitement! Mais votre ami.. le gros lui chu pas sûr..  
**Bob : **Aille chu pas gros!  
**Charles :** Bob, Brad, suffit!  
**Pétrolia :** Capitaine, à la place de faire une journée ménage, on peux-tu écouter l'émission d'Brad?  
**Flavien : **Hein?**  
****Charles : **Hum..  
**Valence :** C'est vrai qu'on a besoin d'une journée de congé..  
**Charles :** Bon.. ok, mais il faut pas prendre cette habitude!

Pétrolia, Flavien et Bob alla sur le divan de derrière. Valence et le capitaine prirent place près de Brad.

**Charles : **Tassez-vous un peu!  
**Brad : **J't'ais là avant!

Brad décida de se tasser un peu pour laisser Valence et le capitaine. Soudain l'émission commença.

_**Présentatrice : **__Chers téléspectateurs de tout l'univers! Bienvenue à cette grande et nouvelle émission intitulée ''Vos pires souvenirs. Nos meilleurs moments!'' D'après nos gérants cette émission semble intéresser beaucoup de gens. Dans trois heures, nous allons vous montrer nos studio et la première personne qui s'est fait piégé dans nos plans diaboliques ou très ordinaires..._

Soudain une panne de courant survenue..

**Brad : **Ben oui.. tsé.. Maudit vaisseau!  
**Pétrolia : **Ça doit être Serge.. je reviens..

Pétrolia partit et revint quinze minutes plus tard..

**Pétrolia : **Serge dort.. c'est pas lui..  
**Charles :** Alors qu'est-ce que c'est? Flavien, Bob!  
**Flavien et Bob : **Oui?  
**Charles : **Allez inspecter le secteur A et B. Valence Pétrolia!  
**Valence et Pétrolia : **Oui?  
**Charles : **Vous allez inspecter le secteur C et D! Vous Brad vous venez avec moi! Go!

Tous partirent en direction convenue. Après deux heures de fouille, tous revient dans la salle de cinéma mais le capitaine était seul.. Brad avait disparu

**Flavien : **Où est Brad, Capitaine?  
**Charles :** Il étais là et Pouf.. il était plus là!

Le courant était revenu. Le capitaine alla près de l'intercom et appuis sur le bouton ordinateur central 'Gervais'.

**Charles[par l'intercome] : **Gervais!!  
**Gervais[répondant] : **Oui capitaine?**  
****Charles[par l'intercome] : **Pouvez vous me dire si il y a la présence de Brad sur le vaisseau?

Le silence se fut pendant un instant

**Gervais[répondant] :** Négatif, Capitaine

Le capitaine ferma l'intercom et se tourna vers l'équipage. Flavien avait ouvert la TV

**Charles : **Je crois bien que..  
**Valence : **Charles! La TV!

Tous regarda la TV.

_**Présentatrice :**__ Après avoir piégé un vaisseau, nous avons pu ramener un océan de pires souvenirs.. et j'ai nommé Brad Spitfire.._  
**Tous :** Hein?? Brad??


	2. Chapitre 2

**Deuxième partie**  
À la TV, on pouvait voir Brad dans une coupole transparente. Il était comme inconscient..

**Flavien : **Me'semblais aussi qu'y allais se faire pogner!  
**Valence : **Chute! Écoutez..

_**Présentatrice : **__Mais avant de voir les pires souvenirs de notre invité, allons visiter nos studios.._

Pétrolia mit une cassette dans le magnétoscope et pesa sur 'record'

**Bob : **Pet! Qu'est-ce que tu fais la?  
**Pétrolia : **J'enregistre l'émission  
**Charles :** Mais pourquoi?  
**Pétrolia : **C'est Brad qui voulait à tout prix ne pas manquer cette émission?  
**Valence : **Oui.. Mais..  
**Pétrolia :** Ben si il en n'est la vedette.. faut ben le lui enregistrer?  
**Flavien : **Ouais.. C'est bon ça..

Tous s'assit sur les divans et continua d'écouter l'émission.

_**Présentatrice :**__ Voici nos studio.._

La présentatrice montra chaque pièces du Studio. De la lettre A jusqu'à la Z.

_**Présentatrice :**__ Voici ce qui termine cette visite guidé du studio. Maintenant allons humilier.. heu je veux dire allons voir notre invité près à nous révélé ses mauvais souvenirs!_  
**Valence : **Ben sté y'a pas trop, trop l'choix..  
_**Présentatrice : **__Me voilà, donc à coté de la coupole où repose paisiblement notre invité de ce soir. M. Brad Spitfire. D'après nos sources fiables, il viendrait d'une civilisation de monstres et je veux bel et bien parler de la planète Terre!_

Tout l'équipage pu entendre un 'hoooo!' dans les gradin du studio

**Charles : **Ben là! On est pas si méchant que ça!  
**Flavien : **Avec nos fusils.. nos bombes.. pis le reste..  
**Pétrolia : **Pis avec les souvenirs de Brad.. ben c'est pas mieux..  
**Charles : **Oui.. bon! Regardons la suite!  
_**Présentatrice :**__ Mon assistant dit que le voyage dans les pires souvenirs peut commencer. Je vous prierais dans la salle de rester en silence!_

Tous les gradin du studio devirent silencieux..

**Bob : **J'ai hâte de voir sa moé..  
**Flavien : **Bob.. Silence!

Soudain l'image de la TV devint livide.. gris-bleu.. ça ressemblais à un flash back. Tous partageai les souvenirs que Brad détestait.. ce qui veut dire ses pires souvenirs..


	3. Chapitre 3

**Troisième partie**  
Tout l'équipage regardait la TV comme si un miracle allait se produire. Soudain on entendit

_**Voix int. à la TV :**__ Flash Back du 1 septembre 2013._  
**Pétrolia : **AHHHH!!!

Tout était devenue silence

**Pétrolia : **Désolée.. ça m'a fait un saut..  
**Valence : **Dans ce flash back y devait avoir seulement sept ans!

****Flash Back de Brad****  
Brad était seulement âgé de 7 ans.. il était habillé d'une chemise en tôle. Tous les petits enfants lui pitchaient des roches..

**Brad :** Pitiéé! Arrêtez..  
**Écolier : **T'é tu fou c'est super l'fun!

Brad se mit à pleurer et partit en courant dans l'école.  
***Fin du Flash Back***

_**Présentatrice : **__Ça doit être dur à supporter!_

Tous les gradins du studio rigola. Flavien et Bob aussi

**Valence : **Ben là! J'sais pas si vous auriez autant ri, si vous auriez été à sa place!!

Valence semblais.. un petit peu.. fâchée.. Bob et Flavien arrêta soudainement de rire.

_**Voix int. à la TV : **__Maintenant voilà un autre Flash Back. 16 Décembre 2023._

***Flash Back de Brad***  
Brad était maintenant âgé de 17 ans.

**Brad :** Pap! J'peux tu avoir les clef du char?  
**Père :** Non!  
**Brad : **Pourquoi?  
**Père :** Parce que!  
**Brad : **Parce que quoi?  
**Père : **Aille ta yeule! Joue pas à ça avec moi!  
**Brad : **Mais là..

Le père de Brad le frappa en pleine figure. Brad resta sans voix.. tout en tenant sa mâchoire.. et son père fessait comme si de rien était. C'était la première fois que son père levait la main sur lui.. enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait..  
****Fin du Flash Back****

_**Présentatrice : **__Je crois que pour les pires souvenirs, on aurait pas demandé mieux.. Plein de souvenirs comme ça ont été mis en suspends.. Notre invité a un océan de mauvais souvenirs en lui.. Donc impossible de tout vous les montrer.._  
**Valence : **Je comprends.. maintenant pourquoi.. il est aussi méprisable..  
**Flavien : **Exécrable..  
**Pétrolia : **Nuisible..  
**Charles : **Insupportable..  
**Bob :** Méchant..

Tous se tournèrent vers Bob..

**Bob : **Ben quoi?  
**Charles : **Rien..  
**Pétrolia : **Écoutez!  
_**Présentatrice : **__Bon nous allons vous retrouver après la pause.._

Une pause commercial commence à jouer à la TV


	4. Chapitre 4

**Quatrième partie**  
Ça faisait dix minutes qu'il y avais seulement des annonces à la TV. Bob avait donc eu le temps d'aller se chercher un pop-corn et une liqueur ''petit format''.

**Bob : **Pis c'est tu recommencé?  
**Charles :** Non!  
**Flavien : **Qu'est-ce qui font, d'après vous Capitaine?  
**Charles :** Ils doivent regarder les mauvais souvenirs de Brad et en choisir une couple pour les montrer au public!  
**Pétrolia : **Y boy! J'espère qu'ils ont beaucoup de temps devant eux..  
**Valence :** Je me demande si ça fait mal se faire fouiller dans les souvenirs de même!  
_**Présentatrice : **__Bon nous revoilà en onde avec d'autres souvenirs! Nous en avons choisit 2 autres!_  
**Bob : **Y'étais temps!  
_**Voix int. à la TV : **__Flash Back du 29 octobre 2034_  
**Valence : **Aille c'est après le départ du Romano Fafard ça!

****Flash Back de Brad ~ 29 octobre 2034****  
Le Romano Fafard venait de décoller de la Terre. Tout l'équipage était dans la salle de commandement pour communiquer de l'information à Zolou7

**Brad : **Mais capitaine.. J'veux pas être dans votre mission!! J'veux retourner sur Terre.. chez nous!!  
**Charles : **On n'a jamais voulu de vous non plus!  
**Brad : **Quoi?  
**Flavien : **Vous étiez le seul scientifique possible.. vu que votre père…  
**Brad : **Quoi mon père?  
**Bob : **A payé pour que vous embarquiez sur le vaisseau.  
**Brad : **Quoi..

Brad avait les yeux plein de larmes

**Valence :** D'après ce que j'en déduit votre père vous aime pas vraiment..  
**Brad : **Aille!! On vous a pas causé la Psychologue à deux faces!  
**Charles : **Valence.. emmenez Brad en thérapie!

Brad partit, frustré, suivit de Valence.  
****Fin du Flash Back****

_**Présentatrice : **__Y'a tu quelque chose de bon en lui!! Quand on a fait les fouilles.. on a rien trouvé!_  
**Valence : **Ben là!! J'vas y'en faire moi!!  
_**Présentatrice : **__Ça prouve que les Terriens ressemblent aux rumeurs.._

Tout le monde dans les gradins du studio partit à rire.

**Charles : **Est donc ben insultante elle!

_**Présentatrice : **__Voilà un medley des pires moments de notre invité__  
__**Voix int. à la TV :**__ Medley des années mauvaises!_

À la TV on pouvais voir tous les pires moments de Brad. Sa jeunesse ratée, ses amours difficiles et hyper ratées.. les batailles où il se faisait planté d'aplomb.. et aussi ses mauvais moments dans le vaisseaux et avec ses parents..

**Valence : **Ben.. c'est donc ben triste..

Valence pleurait.. Flavien aussi..

**Bob : **Flav! Tu pleures à cause de Brad?  
**Flavien : **Non je suis ému parce qu'on est dans ses pires souvenirs..  
**Bob : **Ah! Ok!

Soudain le medley s'arrêta et tous les gradins applaudirent.

_**Présentatrice : **__Voici ce qui termine notre émission d'aujourd'hui! .. Chers membres du Romano Fafard, je vous renvoie ce qui vous appartient!_

Soudain la TV s'éteignit et Brad apparut debout dans le cadre de porte comme par magie.. et il s'écroula par terre.. inconscient..


	5. Chapitre 5

**Cinquième partie**  
Tout le monde se retourna vers Brad qui s'était écroulé par terre. Le capitaine s'accroupit pour voir si il était encore vivant..

**Valence : **Pis?  
**Charles : **Pétrolia venez ici!

Pétrolia s'accroupit près de Brad

**Pétrolia : **Physiquement il semble correct mais psychologiquement il semble en piètre état..  
**Charles :** Bob, Flavien! Transportez le au centre de santé. Tout le monde au centre de santé!

Le capitaine partit en premier. Flavien et Bob prirent Brad et suivirent le capitaine. Valence et Pétrolia suivirent les gars jusqu'au centre de santé. Rendus à destination, Bob et Flavien déposa Brad sous le scanner. Pétrolia mit en marche le scanner. Après cette démarche, le diagnostique sortit de l'ordinateur.. Pétrolia le prit et le lut.

**Bob : **Pis y vas tu mourrure!  
**Flavien :** Bob.. on dit pas mourrure on dit mourir  
**Bob : **Ah bon..  
**Pétrolia :** Tout semble correct.. Suffit d'attendre qu'il se réveille!

Soudain on entendit quelqu'un claquer une autre personne. Flavien venait de frapper Brad. Puis on entendit la voix de Brad.

**Brad : **Capitaine!! On massacre un officier!!  
**Charles : **Vous êtes plus officier Brad!  
**Brad :** Ben debord on massacre un membre indispensable de l'équipage.

Soudain le silence se fut et tout le monde venait de réaliser que Brad était réveillé.

**Tous sauf Brad :** Brad..?  
**Brad : **Quoi??  
**Valence : **Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de ce qu'y s'est passé!  
**Brad : **J'me souvient de la panne de courant pis là.. rien.. pis après j'me réveille ici par Flavien avec une claque s'a yeule!  
**Flavien : **Mais à part ça?  
**Brad : **Aille vous saurez que ça fait mal une claque s'a yeule! Mais pourquoi toutes ces question?  
**Charles : **Ah ben.. pour rien..  
**Brad : **Yé quelle heure là?  
**Pétrolia :** Il est exactement… une heure du matin..  
**Brad : **Quoi?? Ben j'ai manqué mon émission.. pis chu sûr que c'est de votre faute!! Je vous hais!!  
**Bob : **On vous l'a enregistré..  
**Brad : **Ben là.. fallait le dire avant..


	6. Chapitre 6

**Sixième partie**  
Brad partit dans la salle de cinéma, suivi par tout le reste de l'équipage. Pétrolia lui tendit la cassette, Brad la recula.. une fois reculée il commença à l'écouter.. Brad avait les larmes aux yeux.. Tout l'équipage était debout en arrière en attendant la fin de l'émission. L'émission finie.. Brad ferma la TV..

**Brad :** Pis.. vous vous avez écouté ça..  
**Charles : **Oui.. mais..  
**Brad : **Vous êtes des sans cœur!!!  
**Flavien : **Aille c'est vous au départ qui voulait voir cette émission pour rire des gens..  
**Pétrolia :** Et vous vous êtes faites prendre au jeu!

Brad fondit en larmes. Valence s'assit près de lui.

**Valence : **Brad.. maintenant je comprends votre comportement..  
**Brad : **Non vous pouvez pas comprendre..  
**Valence : **Chuuuuute..

Brad se colla sur Valence pis pleura.. Le capitaine détestait cette vision..

**Brad : **C'est plus pire que le carwash..  
**Flavien : **Ayoye..

Brad continua de pleurer

**Valence : **Mais je peux vous dire que en regardant cette émission j'en ai plus compris sur vous  
**Brad :** Ha.. oui..  
**Valence : **Oui.. et tout ce qu'on a vue.. m'a vraiment ému

Brad leva sa tête vers Valence.. et la regarde dans les yeux. Elle avait comme lui les yeux plein de larmes

**Brad :** .. sérieux..  
**Charles : **Hum.. je peux vous dire que c'est vrai.. Moi aussi ça m'a ému..  
**Pétrolia :** Moi aussi et Flavien aussi..  
**Flavien : **Ça m'a ému.. parce que j'étais dans vos pires souvenirs..  
**Brad : **Pis vous le mangeux de pogos à volonté.. vous avez pas été ému ?**  
****Bob :** Heu.. peut-être un tit peu..  
**Brad :** Je sais pas quoi dire..  
**Charles : **Mais dites rien..

Brad avait arrêté de pleurer.. Il était content que le monde soit ému grâce à ses pires souvenirs.. Et c'est pour cela que la mission continua.. comme d'habitude.. Après trois jours, Flavien et Bob avaient recommencé à frapper Brad..


End file.
